


Otp prompts

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, F/M, chapter seven is sin, everything else is pure and good, i'm trying to balance them out, it's a mixture of those two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Found a otp prompt and decided to indulge myself with Dolley and James bc I will singlehandedly fill this tag with love if I have to





	1. Holding hands

James was a busy man, and Dolley knew that. She just wished he had more time for her, as selfish as that may be. He was the president. He was busy. He had no need for simple things like hand holding or knuckle kisses anymore.

Dolley sighed at the dining table, getting up and excusing herself from the room, walking out to the balcony, leaning on the banister and staring up at the sky. She was surprised to feel her husband’s presence follow her and close the door to the balcony, leaving them alone.

“Dolley, what’s wrong?”

“You’ve never any time for me anymore…”

James winced, biting his lip before sighing.

“Darling, I’ve got a nation to run.”

“If your wife could share even a fraction of your time these days, I’d be grateful.”

Her husband shuffled closer and Dolley felt him rest his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

Dolley giggled, and swatted at him playfully.

“I know it feels like I’m never here for you, hon..I’ll try to designate more time for you, I promise.”

He slipped his hand into her slightly smaller one. He wasn’t very big, but he still had bigger hands, which was something he was grateful for. Dolley was three inches taller than him, and built lithely. He was short and frail. Somehow, they worked.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

There was a knock at the door and both Madisons frowned.

“Yes?”

“Sir, you’ve a letter from Monticello.”

James spared his wife an apologetic glance and went to attend to the letter, but not before he was grabbed and yanked right back into place, kissed, and sent back on his way. Flustered, James left the balcony with a goofy smile on his face.

Dolley smiled softly, running a gentle finger over her knuckles and neck. 

He promised to make more time for her.

What more could she ask for?


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Washington had the right idea when he said he wanted to sit under his own vine and fig tree. It was a great getaway.

Dolley laid with her husband under a tree in their yard, reading quietly, head resting comfortably upon James’ chest, smiling at the feeling of his nimble fingers in her soft hair.

James was laying comfortably against the tree trunk, having drug out a pillow to avoid hurting his back with the wood, writing a letter peacefully, using a portable mini block of wood to write on his knee. Sure, it was a little unorthodox, but the sentiment was still there. Plus, it’s not like they could fuss at him for not writing at his desk. That’d be a stupid reason to pick a fight with someone.

Dolley snuggled further into his chest and James smiled, setting his paper aside, using the wood block to keep it from blowing away as he shifted enough to support his wife comfortably on his tiny frame. He kissed the crown of her head lovingly and she closed her book, staring up at him with a dreamy smile.

“How’s your reading going, love?”

“It was going well, but my husband, the little devil, has distracted me from it. Alas, how will I ever know what happens now?”

James chuckled, petting his wife’s hair, brushing it out of her face, sweeping it up and playing with it.

“He sounds like a brute.”

“Oh, he is.”

The man laughed and held his wife closer, setting her book aside and hugging her to him, rocking her back and forth as he hummed softly.

His wife smiled softly, brushing her dark hair from her face, turning before leaning forward and kissing her husband softly, hands cupping his face, one carding through his dark cropped curls.

James pulled back and cupped his wife’s face back, nuzzling her, planting soft kisses all over her face.

Dolley giggled and hid her face.

James smiled softly and then looked over at where his paper was blowing in the wind, held in place only by the block. However, now his ink pot was rolling down the hill.

Oh well.

Dolley followed his gaze and burst into laughter.

“I really hope they didn’t expect a letter from your any time soon.”

James laughed in response.

Dolley shifted in her husband’s lap before settling back down in her former position, grabbing her book and opening it back up.

“Would you like me to read to you?”

“Please.”

Dolley smiled, opened it to the beginning, and began reading out loud.

James closed his eyes, listening to her with a small smile.

This was nice.


	3. Gaming/watching a movie

“Awww, baby, don’t cry!”

James was sobbing loudly, curled up next to his wife, tissues strewn everywhere as he blubbered and babbled like a baby. Dolley was rubbing his back.

“Hon, come on, you knew it was coming.”

“I knooooooooooow,” he choked, tears streaming down his face.

Dolley went to stop the movie and James grabbed her hand.

“Hon-”

“No, no, let it play.”

Dolley rolled her eyes.

“You masochist.”

James laughed through his tears, turning the movie back on and crying a bit harder before eventually calming back down and watching in silence, despite the fact that his sweater was drenched in salt water.

When the movie ended, James didn’t look like he had cried at all.

“That was a very good movie,” He said solemnly.

Dolley grinned.

“Want to watch it again?”

“Yes.”

“Are you gonna cry again?”

“Yes.”

James’ wife rolled her eyes, but indulged her husband anyway.

He didn’t cry as much, but she did still have to deal with a wailing husband when they switched to the Toy Story trilogy; especially Toy Story 3. Dolley decided to take those off the list of movies to introduce her husband to. Now all that was left was Lilo and Stitch, the second Lion King, and Mulan.

She loved her husband, honest. He just had a soft heart.


	4. On a date

It wasn’t often he got to indulge her in this way, and he’d be damned if he didn’t spend every moment making sure she was comfortable and happy. Sure, the booth was a little cramped, and he could feel her heeled shoes against his foot, but she didn’t seem put off by it at all. She was chatting, smiling, painted lips bright against her dark skin, even darker hair falling over her shoulders in waves, having let the normally tidy bun down during their drive to this place.

It was their anniversary, and James wanted to spoil his wife, so he took her out to a fancy little restaurant. 

They sat in comfortable silence once they were seated before searching the menu and starting conversation on what looked good, which happened to be everything James wasn’t allergic to. There wasn’t a lot. He apologized to his wife, but she waved him off, saying it was fine. James felt bad anyway, and it led to his wife giving him a pep talk in the middle of their dinner, which he felt horrible for. This was for Dolley, not him.

Soon enough, they ordered and their food order was sent to be made, and they were left alone again, James anxious, feeling like he wasn’t doing a good job, and Dolley understanding.

The food came and they ate, talking when it was appropriate to, avoiding creating conversation while chewing to avoid being rude, although to whom, they had no idea.

Dolley finished eating first and wiped her mouth politely, chatting with her husband before freezing, staring over his shoulder in shock. James finished chewing and, despite his better judgement, turned to face what was making his wife shiver and shake like a white sheet in the wind. He immediately froze himself before curling his lip in visible distaste.

Dolley’s former husband, and his new mistress.

Neither of the Madisons had an appetite at this point, and James paid the bill, setting aside a decent tip, and they left the restaurant.

Dolley suggested they take a walk, and James indulged her, although he questioned if she’d truly like to go walking, or if she was just saying that to get as far away from that place as possible. He got a shrug.

Sighing, he took his wife’s hand and they waltzed the downtown area, the moon shining high in the sky, and the click clack of Dolley’s heels reminding him that her night had been ruined by a cheating bastard showing up. This was her night, not his.

He must have gotten lost in thought and stopped moving, because he came to to Dolley snapping in front of his face, shocking him back into reality.

“James, darling, are you alright?”

“This was your night…”

“Oh, love, it’s not your fault.”

“I know, it’s his, but that doesn’t stop this night from being ruined…”

Dolley paused, pursing her painted lips, turning to face her husband.

“Ruined? It may have given it a bump, but I’m still out on the town with my husband, after months of being cooped up. Believe me, his stupid face isn’t going to change the fact that I’m having fun.”

James blinked, raising a brow.

“You’re having fun?”

“I’m with you, without any distractions, and I’m peaceful. Yes, I’m having fun.”

She smiled and James felt himself flush.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Dolley hugged him to her, smoothing his hair.

“You treated me like a human being, and not a piece of meat.”

James smiled bitterly.

"If I ever see his face again, I'm slapping him. No one deserves what he did to you."

"James Madison slapping someone? Now, that might just make my night."

They both laughed and continued their walk.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"The car is still at the restaurant, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Figures."


	5. Kissing

It was rare they got time to themselves, so when the meeting let out and James was yanked off to the side, he was more than a little surprised to see his wife in his office, grinning like the cat who got the cream, with her hair down and disheveled. James felt hot under his collar.

“I thought you were back in Virginia.”

“I took a carriage to your current residence. I couldn’t stand being alone anymore, especially when my husband is stressing himself to sickness up in the big apple.”

James blushed in shame.

“It’s just stress…”

“It’s undue stress on your body that you do not need.”

Dolley placed both her hands on his own and squeezed.

“Are you sick right now?”

“Not dreadfully so, no.”

“Good.”

She leaned forward and locked lips with her husband, yanking him away from the door, knocking it closed with her foot, which James was surprised to see were only in their stockings, heels abandoned elsewhere. He abandoned the thought as the kiss got a bit more needy and he was led to his desk, pushed into his chair and climbed upon, his wife crawling into his lap, deepening the kiss. He ran a careful hand through her hair before gasping when she bit his lip. He spared a glance at the door, which was shut, but not locked. His skin burned under Dolley’s touch, and his face was surely showing a visible red hue upon his dark pigmentation from their ministrations.

He pulled back when he felt unable to catch his breath, gasping heavily, although the woman in his lap didn’t seem any better, grinning goofily, hair splayed haphazardly over her shoulders, dressed bunched up around her waist, and makeup, especially her perfectly painted lips, smudged. James wondered if he had her kiss marks over his own lips.

She leaned back in and kissed him lovingly, and James once again realized just how long it had been since he had been with his wife. No wonder she was getting lonely.

James kissed her back softly before pulling back again, smiling warmly and running a careful hand through her dark, winding locks, pressing a kiss to her cheek, which felt warm under his lips. Ah, so he wasn’t the only one affected.

There was a knock on the door and James scowled.

Dolley mirrored his scowl before grabbing a paperweight off her husband's desk and throwing it at the door.

“Go away!”

There was a scuffling sound and retreating footsteps and James couldn't hide his laughter.

"What if that was the president?"

"Then I respect him for leaving so quickly."

James chuckled and hugged his wife.

"I love you so much."


	6. Wearing eachothers’ clothes

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Dolley looked up from where she was sitting in front of the TV eating cheerios. She was, indeed, wearing James’ shirt.

“No?”

James rolled his eyes, buttoning up his top and sauntering over.

“What’s with you taking my shirts? Wait, are you not wearing pants either?”

Dolley shrugged, sweeping her hair up and out of her face, adjusting her glasses. James smiled softly at her, rolling his eyes and stooping down, kissing her forehead.

“When do you have work today?”

“Not for a couple hours. You?”

“Eh, I should head out early, to beat traffic.”

“It’s six in the morning.”

“Meaning people are still waking up, and the road shouldn’t be as crowded.”

The woman set her bowl aside and stood up, hugging her husband.

“Want to see the forecast before you blow out of here?”

“Please.”

Dolley walked over to the table, bending over and grabbing the remote, turning around to see James staring at her butt, causing him to blush at being caught. They had been married for years, but he still got so embarrassed at being caught. It was adorable. 

She smirked and he looked away, blushing darkly.

Dolley turned the TV to the weather forecast and sat back down, chewing her breakfast as she listened to the newscrew drone on and on about useless, boring shit before they eventually got to what they had turned the station on to hear. Cloudy skies, and chances of rain. Boo.

James walked to the closet and pulled out an umbrella, closing the door with his hip.

Dolley finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink, sliding over to her husband and hugging him, nuzzling him lovingly. He nuzzled her back, running a hand over her sides, squeezing lightly. His wife giggled.

“You never answered why you’re wearing my shirt.”

“Was I supposed to?”

James rolled his eyes, standing on his tip toes, pressing a kiss to his wife’s temple.

“I just need to know whether or not I should pick up more clothes after work. I see you’re fond of my sweaters.”

Dolley grinned and James felt his heart melt.

“I’m wearing your shirt because it’s big, soft, and warm. Also, it smells like you, and that’s an added bonus i’m definitely milking dry.”

James chuckled.

“So, that's a yes to picking up more sweaters?”

“Yes. But you have to wear them first.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I think the idea of my wife in my sweaters is the winner we all need.”

Dolley snickered, kissing her husband’s forehead.

“Get to work, love.”

James drew back and headed out the door. He paused halfway out of it and came back in, much to his wife’s confusion.

“You can keep the sweaters.”

Dolley smiled warmly, putting on a teasing tone.

“You just don’t like sharing with your wife.”

James laughed, but left for real, shutting the door behind him.


	7. Continuation of prompt 5- Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin
> 
> also i can't write sex, but what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for this couple, feel free to tell me, and I'll do my best to provide. This chapter, for example, is a request made in the comments of chapter 5

Their kisses went from soft and simple to hot and heavy in record time after they had made sure the door was shut and the latch was locked in place, to avoid any further interruptions, Dolley hopping into her husband’s arms, watching him barely be able to catch her before hooking his arms beneath her legs and hoisting her hanging bottom half up higher, forearms straining as the shorter male lifted her higher and carried her back to the desk, setting her down and blinking as she got right back up and pushed him into his chair, clambering over him, back into his lap,grinding down on him, which hardened him right up embarrassingly fast.

She grinned and he narrowed his eyes, yanking her closer and attacking her neck with kisses and bites, which made her mad grin falter and her breath hitch as her hands grasped at his shoulders, nails bleeding into the fabric of his shirt, gripping it harshly as her husband tongued at the bitemarks he had created on her delicate skin.

She whimpered when he sucked a bruise into her throat and he pulled back immediately, blinking, watching her to see if he had hurt her. Her heart fluttered from how sincere he looked and she leaned in and kissed him softly, confirming that she was okay.

He kissed her back and shifted in his seat, resting his hands on her hips. She giggled breathlessly into the kiss and brought her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning his vest as they kissed, untying his cravat and slipping it free, setting it aside. He pulled back from the kiss to slid out of the vest, almost knocking Dolley backwards and apologizing profusely once he had managed to save her with his arm. She laughed and waved him off, adjusting herself, thighs resting on the sides of his own, anchoring her in place.

He raised a brow but was immediately silenced in his thoughts as his wife reached down between them and began undoing the ties on his breeches. Oh.

Ooooooh.

James tried to help her, but she swatted his hands and went back to work. He was left to just watch, setting his hands back on her hips and rubbing the fabric of her dress lightly with his thumbs. She did this often; took complete control and left James just to watch. He always felt so helpless and at her mercy, which he supposed wasn’t that bad in the long run.

Her smooth hands found their way into his breeches and James almost choked on his breath, having been distracted by his own thoughts. That would teach him to not pay attention to his wife. Speaking of which, his wife was currently setting up a pace with her fist that had James arching in his chair, biting his lip and fighting back noises. Yeah, the door was locked, but these walls were still government officials at every turn. He didn’t need them hearing him come undone at his wife’s hand.

Dolley sped up a bit more, twisting her palm and James grabbed her wrist, stopping her, breathing heavily.

“You’re so hard, it’s so cute~”

James hid his face and Dolley chuckled, removing her hand from his thick length and shrugging free of his grip on her wrist, getting up and dragging her husband’s breeches down his thighs, successfully freeing his throbbing erection, which quivered in the cold air of his office, despite the former ministrations that had it pulsing with heat. She pressed a kiss to the head and James had to look away, blood rushing to his face.

Dolley smiled and pressed an open mouthed, wet kiss to her husband’s length, licking a stripe up his twitching cock, taking it into her mouth.

“D-Dolley, if you k-keep this up, I won’t l-last.”

She merely blinked up at her husband, grinning around his cock and setting up a sinful pace that had James gasping and moaning into his fist faster than he’d like to admit.

All of his senses were heightened, and everything felt so intense.

He wasn’t going to last.

Oh fuck, he was NOT going to last.

He covered his mouth, whining into his fist, eyes squeezing shut.

And then the heat was gone and James whimpered in pure loss, opening his eyes and blinking blearily at his wife. She was crouched, one hand under her dress, rubbing herself furiously, breathing hard, watching James with dark, hooded eyes, beckoning him with her free hand in a ‘come hither’ motion.

He understood what she wanted. They had done this one time before, but he remembered the idea well enough.

James, fighting his own hazy mind, sat up and helped her up off the floor, yanking her up into his lap again, his own hand taking her place at her throbbing clit, restarting the brutal pace as she struggled to get her tights down her thighs. She clung to her husband as she kicked the stockings to the far corner of the room, bunched up, and likely to get ripped, not that she cared.

His fore and middle finger teased her slick warmth and Dolley found herself pushing down onto them, keening at the penetration, grateful for it.

James made quick work of getting her used to his fingers, thrusting them in harshly, thumb still caressing her clit in quick circles. 

Dolley was panting and moaning profusely, silencing herself by kissing her husband’s neck and jaw, panting against his dark skin. She began shaking hard and bit her husband’s neck, muffling her cries, fingers clutching his shoulders, nails digging into the skin beneath it.

James grunted from the biting and clawing, slowing down, giving his wife time to breathe, which got him a grateful sounding gasp of approval.

He kept going until she stopped his hand and pushed it away, shivering over him, hair in disarray, makeup smudged, and dress wrinkled and bunched at her waist, naked from the waist down. James appreciated the sight and gave a hum of approval.

Dolley planted her thighs on either side of her own and grabbed his cock again, positioning herself carefully as she could, sliding down his girthy length until she was fully seated, breathing heavily, eyes lidded, mouth agape.

James leaned forward and kissed her, letting her get adjusted.

They exchanged kisses lazily for a little while, Dolley experimentally rolling her hips and James’ own hips stuttering at the feeling. The couple moaned in unison. 

The kiss grew more and more filthy and Dolley began rolling her hips with a vengeance, using her arms, currently planted on her husband’s shoulders, as leverage to lift herself back up so she could drop back down, creating a slapping sound of skin against skin in the large office.

James clutched at his wife’s waist, encouraging her along, helping to lift and drop her in a steady rhythm as they both chased their fast approaching orgasms.

Dolley was getting desperate as she bounced along, grabbing her husband’s hands on her hips and grinding down onto his length, whimpering.

Her husband held her hands in his own, raising a brow as she bucked her hips in a way that made him breathless, her slick heat enveloping him over and over again as she bucked and bounced.

“T-Take over, pl-please,” She gasped out, clutching his forearms.

James nodded.

“I’m sorry i-if I hurt you.”

“F-Fuck hurting me, just go f-faster!”

He complied, gripping her hips and holding her down as he began to pound into her, dragging her to meet every thrust in a way that had Dolley gasping and moaning, panting heavily, nails digging into her husband’s arms as she gripped him.

With her chest heaving, Dolley threw her head back, blush visible on her dark skin as she cried out, shivering and shaking, thighs quivering as she came, hard, clenching around her husband’s length, squeezing him like a warm, wet vice.

It was safe to say he didn’t last too long after that.

When they both came down from their high, James lifted his wife from him, detaching each other from one another, and held her to him, playing with her sweat matted hair, brushing it from her face, kissing her cheeks.

Dolley laughed, exhausted, running her hands through her husband’s short, dark cropped hair, the buzzed curls wet from sweat. She kissed his temple.

“I love you, James.”

“Love you too, Dolley.”

“Maybe we should plan this out better next time, because I’m exhausted,” Dolley chuckled.

“I still have a meeting,” James moaned, bemused.

“Can you skip it?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“When Is it?”

“A couple of hours...I think.”

“Come, take a nap with me.”

James rolled his eyes.”

“And if I sleep through the meeting?”

“Good.”

Dolley giggled as he husband shoved her playfully.

“Dolley, I can’t just abandon my duties because we’ve made love and you’re tired.”

“Of course you can,” Dolley joked, laughing.

James rolled his eyes, smiling good-heartedly.

“I wish I could. Now, come, we need to get dressed before this nap because, yes, the door locks, but there are such things as spare keys.”

“Who would have a spare key?”

“Thomas.”

“Why?”

“He has a spare key to all the offices.”

“Weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

Dolley got up and stretched, fixing her dress as best as she could. She went off to the side of the room to pick up her abandoned stockings as James redressed, coming back after slipping her tights and her heels back on. 

She kissed her husband softly and led him to the couch in his office, laying down and coaxing him down with her, brushing her calm fingers through his hair as James cuddled up to her, resting his head on her chest, closing his eyes. She hummed lightly, a little lullaby, and within minutes, James had conked out.

Heh, so much for the meeting.


	8. Taking care of them while they're sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm diverting off the actual otp prompts and inserting my own because I'm not consistent in anything whoops

“James, hon, it's three in the morning, why are you awake, love,” Dolley asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her husband was laying on the couch with a bottle of NyQuil and a pitcher, a literal pitcher, like for sweet tea, of sprite.

He made a pained noise and Dolley found herself blinking awake, despite formerly being half asleep, hurrying over.

“Baby?”

“‘M sick again,” James croaked out, burying himself in the pile of blankets he had gathered from the various closets around the house. He looked like a marshmallow surrounded by a fluffy towel of cotton, nuzzled in the tiniest sweater imaginable. Dolley felt bad for him.

“Come back to bed.”

“You'll get sick.”

“I’d rather get sick than have you sleeping on the couch, coughing your lungs out alone.”

James merely groaned and buried himself further in the blanket pile he had accumulated. 

“What are you sick with?”

“I don’t even know, but if I get up I’m going to retch over everything.”

“Hmmn… Hold on, I want to try something.”

“Want to try somethin-?!?!?!”

James was hoisted up in his wife’s arms like he weighed nothing.

“Put me down!”

“Nope, you’re coming to bed~”

James whined as he was carried to the bedroom and flopped down carefully, tucked in and surrounded by all the blankets he had had formerly.

“ There, you didn’t have to get up and get sick!~”

Dolley’s husband looked pale, but laughed a bit.

“Innovative.”

“You know it.”

James’ wife went back out of the room to grab the bottle of NyQuil and the sprite pitcher and set them on the bedside table before crawling into the cocoon of warmth that her husband was inhabiting and nuzzling up to him.

“You feeling any better?”

“Not really, but thank you for trying.”

Dolley wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him closer, laying her head on her husband’s chest and closing her eyes, just listening to his heartbeat and his steady breathing.

“Go to sleep. If you need to get up, just flick me and I’ll wake up.”

James rolled his eyes, but cuddled down further into the blankets.

“If my fever breaks we’re both gonna be soaked.”

“We need to wash the sheets and comforter anyway.”

“True.”

Eventually, James slipped off into sleep, and Dolley watched him, eyes lidded, sleepy, but not too sleepy to admire her husband in his peaceful state. He really did work too hard. It was probably stress that was making him sick again. That, or he was actually sick sick, but, surprisingly, that was rare.

Her lidded eyes flickered and before she knew it, she was fast asleep as well.


	9. Hanging out with friends

“I’m just saying- Using ostentatious in scrabble is unbelievably unfair,” Martha said, amused by the face her husband was making at his dearest friend.

“How did you even manage to do that! It’s appalling,” Jefferson admitted with a pout.

Dolley giggled, looking amused.

James merely looked down at his letters before blinking up innocently at his taller friend and readjusting his letters to form a word, turning his holder around so Thomas and Martha could see it. Thomas scoffed and Martha burst into laughter.

‘Sorry’

Dolley leaned over to see what was written and snickered, kissing her husband’s cheek.

“You’re such a dick,” Thomas replied mirthfully, obviously not meaning it.

“Awww, Thomas, there’s no need to take out your anger on Jem just because he brutally murdered you in scrabble,” Dolley quipped playfully.

Martha rolled her eyes, running a hand over her husband’s shoulders, ruffling his poofy hair.

“At least you’re not playing with Hamilton this time.”

James raised a brow, reshuffling his letters and surveying the board.

“Hamilton?”

“Oh, yes,” Martha covered her husband’s mouth when he tried to object, “Jeffie boy here had his political rival over the other day. They were playing scrabble, and just trying to one up each other, and Alexander, the little devil, pulled all his chips together and created this enormous monster of a word. What was the word again, honey?”

Jefferson looked annoyed.

Martha pinched his ear.

“Ah-?! Um, fucking ow.”

“ What was the word?”

“Oxyphenbutazone,” Thomas grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

James raised a brow.

“Chemistry terms? Really?”

“He was an ace at chemistry, apparently,” Thomas mused, annoyed.

“Anyway, he pulled that big word out and Tommy fucking lost it. Flipped the table and stomped off. Needless to say, Hamilton is not allowed in our humble abode anymore.”

Dolley chuckled.

James looked amused.

“Maybe we should play something else?”

Thomas pulled a deck of cards from his coat pocket.

“I play a pretty mean game of poker?”

Martha grinned.

James shared a look with his wife.

“You always have those on you?”

Thomas blushed.

“What? I get bored.”

Everyone laughed and Thomas set up the poker game.


	10. Shopping

Clothes shopping. Goodie. These are the thoughts that were going through James’ head as his wife dragged him around the mall. He was, at one point, carrying seven bags, balancing them all out on his arms to distribute the weight evenly, still almost getting knocked sideways. He didn’t complain, though. No, he wouldn’t complain when his wife looked so excited to be out and about. He did, however, almost collapse after being knocked into, and let out an embarrassed noise when his wife tracked the person down and made them apologize.

“He’s so tiny.”

“Small or not, that is my husband, and you will apologize.”

“Okay, okay, jeez!”

James got an apology and Dolley looked at him, frowning and seizing some of the bags from him, much to his silent relief.

“Hon, was I suffocating you with shopping bags?”

“No, I was fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

James blushed and looked away.

“Okay, yes, you were kind of suffocating me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re too happy, I didn’t want to burden you.”

“James, there are literally seven bags. I was crushing you.”

“Might do me some good to be crushed.”

“Hon.”

James smiled sadly.

“Yes?”

“You have to speak to me, love.”

“I know…”

There was an uncomfortable bout of silence.

Dolley looked at the food court where a shit ton of people were gathered.

“Want to get some food court nachos?”

“We need to put all these bags in the car, but yes,” James agreed, laughing slightly.

Dolley snickered.

“You’re so weak for those shitty nachos.”

“I love them more than I hate myself, and that’s a lot.”

“Okay, but here’s the toughest question of them all. Do you love them more than you love me,” Dolley questioned, and James balked.

“No, never.”

“Awwww, baby, that’s cute~!”

James rubbed the back of his neck.

“I feel so called out.”


	11. Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up doing these in order tbh lmfao

“This is my wife, she’s cute and small.”

Jamie sighed, running a hand down her face.

“Donnie..”

“Shhh, let me admire you.”

The short woman blushed, staring up at her eligible husband, smiling like the sun, conversing with people who approached. Of course they were throwing a grand party. Donnie liked lavish living, including parties and get togethers. It wasn’t like Jamie disliked them, per se, just… No, there was no denying it, Jamie despised parties. She was the President, so, yes, she had to attend, but that didn’t mean she liked it.

“Jamie, dear?”

Jamie looked up, smoothing her skirts.

Ah, her husband.

“Yes, dear?”

“May I have this dance?”

Donnie held out his hand and Jamie took it carefully. She was immediately swept to the dancefloor, stumbling in her heels and almost falling, saved by her husband grabbing her arm and waist. Jamie blushed, coughing and fixing herself upright again. Donnie smiled blissfully, helping her get situated before bowing.

Jamie curtsied in response and took her husband’s hand, beginning to dance. The floor flooded with people who joined in the dancing with their own partner, and the mood was light and airy. Jamie found herself laughing while being twirled around and around, focusing only on her husband as they danced.

The music ended and the couples parted, going their separate ways. Well, everyone except Don and Jamie. They remained together, just slowly dancing to their own tune. Okay, maybe, just maybe, Jamie could have been wrong about parties.

Someone knocked over the beverage table on accident and glass shattered everywhere, however, and Jamie immediately felt that parties were ridiculous again.


	12. During their morning rituals

Their mornings always start off the same, with James trying to get up and Dolley holding him captive.

“Mmn-Babe…”

Dolley giggled sleepily, snuggling closer to her husband.

“I have to get up,” James rasped sleepily, leaning up on his elbows as he tried to detangle himself from his wife, to no avail. He managed to get one arm free and wriggled it, trying to get his other appendage free of his wife's sleepy hold. Even tired, he couldn't fight her hold. 

The small man huffed with no real venom behind it and lifted one of her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles until her hand opened and laid flat. He shrugged free of it, maneuvering until he could press his lips to her other knuckle, giving it the same treatment until he was free, lunging from the bed before Dolley could grip his waist. She snapped in disappointment.

James picked himself up from where he had lunged away, standing straight and crossing to his dresser, shuffling through it. He bent to grab his pants and jumped as a warmth draped itself over his back before relaxing back into it, listening to the soft mumuring into his shoulder, trying to decipher it before giving up and just settling for the comftable white noise it created. Sometimes Dolley would speak just to talk, not to be heard, and James was okay with that.

Grabbing his pants, James set them down and turned in his wife's hold and kissed her cheek.

“Still tired?”

“You're warm,” she diverted.

James rolled his eyes.

“The shower can be just as warm,” James reasoned. 

His wife gave a sleepy sound of approval.

“C’mon, I'll grab your clothes and we can go bathe.”

“Sounds good.”

The two separated to do their individual tasks, James grabbing the clothes, Dolley grabbing the towels and adjusting the shower until steam billowed beneath the door.

James folded the clothes neatly and went to join his wife.

The shower went quickly and soon the two were drying off, brushing their teeth.

James balanced his toothbrush in his mouth as he helped brush out his wife's hair, listening to her talk aimlessly with a warm smile.

She smiled at his reflection in the mirror and blew it a kiss. He blushed, toothbrush almost falling out of his mouth.

Dolley took over brushing her hair while James got dressed and soon they were both ready to leave the bathroom and focus on eating and then going to work.

Not nearly as sleepy, Dolley cooked breakfast while James flipped through the news, frowning at what was happening in the world before turning off the television with a sigh.

Dolley set the food down on the table and set the items used to create said food in the sink to wash later. Truth be told, James would wash it after they ate, along with the dishes they were currently eating off of.

With breakfast eaten and the dishes done, the two shared a kiss and James headed to work, Dolley following shortly thereafter, heading to her own job.

It was a simple life, but the two Madisons appreciated the simplicity and the peace it reigned in in the long run.


	13. Eating icecream together

James and Dolley sat on their porch, looking out across the lawn of the White House while eating icecream and chatting amongst themselves. Since Thomas had come to visit and had introduced them to the simple treat, The Madisons had indulged themselves quite often. It might be considered gluttonous, but neither Dolley nor James cared too much.

James set the bowl down and stretched carefully. Dolley raised a brow, smiling warmly as he husband turned and dabbed her lip with a handkerchief, laughing slightly. She made a face when the handkerchief came back blotted with her lipstick and it was her husband’s turn to laugh, pocketing the threaded napkin.

“I apologize for getting rid of your lip color, I wasn't thinking.”

She rolled her eyes lovingly.

“It's alright, my love.”

James smiled and blinked against the blinding sunlight, shielding his eyes with his hand. He could feel the warmth settling against his skin under her clothing like a woolen blanket, basking in a sleepy glow. The Virginia sun was always a blessing and a curse to James.

“James, love,” There was a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked, turning to face his wife.

“Your icecream is melting,” Dolley said with a teasing smile.

James shared the smile, leaning forward and kissing his wife softly.

“C’mon, let us get out of the heat,” James suggested.

The woman nodded and got up, taking her own bowl, along with her husband’s and heading inside, James following suit.

The door shut with a click and the two trapped the unbridled heat out while they continued their sweet treat.


	14. Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a talk with PaintedVanilla
> 
> You guys should read their works, they're what inspired me to write James/Dolley in the first place

To have a naturally stoic man moon over and lust over you was something not many people could claim. Dolley was not one of those people. Her husband was a stick in the mud, but he did not lack passion. What he didn't show he made up in stride when his wife and himself were alone.

Which could be why he was currently kissing his wife with a fervor, her embroidery long forgotten and his papers stacked neatly to the side as he sat on his desk to be up to height with the taller woman. The two were lost in each other when the door creaked open and James’ friend Thomas walked in. He deadpanned at the kissing couple, cheeks heating up as he cleared his throats to make himself known.

The couple in question separated languidly, pulling back to look at the distraction with a few more kisses, neither looking too perturbed at being caught or disturbed. Thomas clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“James, Dolley, I have some letters that require your editorial skills..and a few from people attempting to gather dirt on me. Why do they write to you? They know we are partners in crime.”

Dolley blinked, separating from her husband, sashaying over and grabbing the papers before setting them aside as well and heading back to where her husband was grinning after her.

“Will that be all, Thomas?”

He blinked from where he was standing, raising a brow at how they had chosen to deal with it.

“Y’know, if you want to make love, you're free to tell me to leave, right? Im not gonna stand in the way of possible-”

“Leave, Thomas.”

Dolley and James didn't bother to look at Thomas as they both spoke at the same time, raising a brow theatrically at one another.

Dolley leaned forward, cupping her husband's face and kissing him again, James gripping her hip and kissing her back.

Thomas gulped and quickly left, momentarily feeling a sense of loss, but brushing it off. Hush, now was not the time for pity.

The two, now left alone, were behaving like unsupervised teenagers, giggling at having been caught in between kisses and moans.

Thomas couldn't look James in the eye for the next few days. James, however, was just fine.

“They're just kisses, Thomas.”

“That was frenching. Believe me, I know, I went to France.”

James rolled his eyes.

“You behave like a child sometimes.” 

He handed Thomas the papers he and his wife had been asked to look over.

“Here are your papers, sans the letters. No use replying to something so tedious.”

Thomas thanked him and left.

Dolley peered from around the corner.

“Was that Thomas?”

“Yes.”

“Is he still squicky from the ‘unfortunate turn of events I have witnessed?’”

James chuckled and nodded.

Dolley walked over, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and hoisting him up in her arms before kissing his neck.

“Want to go kiss passionately in an empty office and freak him out again?”

James laughed heartily.

“You're going to put our dear president in an early grave, you minx.”

“Alas, I feel no shame.”


	15. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolley is big spoon and thinks a lot when she should be sleeping

They laid beside each other, the night warm and gentle as breezes blew through the cracked windows, the chirp of cicadas a wicked hum in the otherwise peaceful night. Dolley cuddled closer to her husband, draping her arm over his side, laying her head on his back and listening to his muffled heartbeat. 

James was fast asleep, his wife taking the time to observe his face, noting how wearied it had become since he had taken the Presidential seat of power. She'd ask him to join her for tea with a friend when they both reawaken, if he isn't too busy. 

Her husband had little time for gallivanting, but he still did it. It was more important to keep your political suitors pleased than to carry the weight of the entire nation sometimes, if only to keep the person in charge from going bonkers.

Dolley took a hand and laid a finger over James’ cheek, lost in thought, leaning up and kissing his neck. He shifted momentarily and the woman paused, afraid she'd woken the tired man up from his well deserved rest with her careless action. He merely dug himself further into the blankets, still asleep.

Dolley smiled warmly and shifted closer, tucking her legs beneath her husband's and resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and settling back to sleep.

She'd worry about the problems they faced in the morning. Right now, there was only peace to be had.


	16. In formal wear+ Attending a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away on this prompt. It's literally 1643 words long
> 
> Also more Thomas that actually cares about what goes on his parties please
> 
> And Aaron historically introduced Dolley and James so I've incorporated that
> 
> Warnings: mentions of inappropriate sexual behavior from guests. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free not to read

James hated going out. Thomas had dragged him out to meet with friends. Honestly, Aaron Burr was the only one keeping him company at this point of the night and the shorter man was beginning to feel stuffy inside his coat from the smoldering heat. 

James excused himself and quickly made his way outside, breathing in relief as cold air filled his lungs, the hush of winter falling over him as his fingers played with the crisp white snow laying on the banister of the balcony overlooking New York. The warm lights flushed the ground from the windows, but otherwise it was a blue, dark night, stars trying to peak out from behind the clouds. 

He peered up into the night, small smile on his face, dark skin illuminated in the moonlight. 

The door opened and James turned, confused. 

Oh, Burr.

James made to turn back to face the moon, but a deep flash of red made him still his movements, resolve melting the longer he stared unabashedly at the person Aaron had in tow, cheeks heating in the cold winter air for an entirely different reason.

Aaron cleared his throat and James straightened, embarrassed.

“James Madison, this is Dolley Payne, Dolley Payne, James Madison,” the mediator introduced.

James, surprisingly, was the one to leap at the opportunity, holding out a hand to the young woman.

“The pleasure is mine.”

Dolley smiled softly, taking the man’s hand and shaking it. 

“ Cliche, but you make it work genuinely,” she teased.

James blushed and Aaron grinned deviously, turning on heel.

“Jefferson asked for me to overlook something. Don't catch your death out here. Remember, it is still winter in the city, even if it's cozy inside.”

With that, he was gone, shutting the door and sucking the ebbing heat with him, trapping the two in frigid reality.

Dolley breathed a sigh of relief, walking closer before passing James entirely, gloved hands playing with the snow dotting the railing, laying her head down on said hands.

James raised a brow.

“Too stuffy?”

Dolley laughed, straightening back up.

“There are more hands in there that were on me than colors in a candle’s flame, from wick to tip.”

James froze, eyes widening before narrowing. 

“That's incredibly inappropriate..especially for a lady, whom I assume is attending alone? I don't see a bachelor at your beck and call?”

The woman laughed again, turning to face the shorter male. 

“My husband and child died a little over a year ago… so, yes, I suppose you could say I am alone,” the woman trailed off.

James mentally kicked himself.

He was saved from the moment by the host himself coming to the balcony with a gaggle of pretty ladies, a few drunkenly eyeing up James, who averted his gaze vehemently, uninterested and trying to make it blatantly obvious. The girls looked sad and went back to focusing on Thomas, a few playing with his fluffy hair.

James held them more akin to babies than women in that moment. Harsh? Yes.

“Jem! There you are!”

Thomas shrugged himself free of the clingy women like a cloak he no longer wanted to wear.

“You disappeared. I was beginning to think you had fled home.”

James shrugged.

“Lavish parties aren't my scene.”

Thomas trailed his eyes to the other person on the balcony, his dark brown eyes lighting up comically as he put together that the two had formerly been engaged in conversation before his entrance.

James took this time of revelation to clear his throat.

“If you're not busy, Thomas, I need to speak with you.”

Dolley looked surprised, making to leave.

“Ms. Payne, it involves you, please don't leave yet.”

She stopped, giving the man she had been talking to prior to the interruption a look of incredulity.

Thomas shooed the girls who had been hanging on him and shut the door, once again stopping the flow of heat.

“Yes?”

“Your guests, a few of the men you've invited, have taken to harassing Ms. Payne physically. She tells me there were hands on her more than a few times.”

Thomas looked grim.

“Is that so, Ms. Payne?”

Dolley nodded, twirling a curl nervously around her little finger.

Thomas sighed, leaning against the door as he dragged a hand down his face.

“Did you catch names, ma’am?”

“Only faces.”

Thomas pushed himself off the door.

“We can work with that. James, get Aaron. Ms. Payne, come with me.”

Dolley raised a brow.

James looked relieved, walking back inside. Dolley pulled him aside.

“And what are you going to do?”

“Publicly humiliate a group of pigs.”

Thomas took her hand gently and lead her down the stairs.

\---  
Thomas grabbed a microphone, calling for a meeting to the dance floor, sitting politely on a stool on the stage. The people gathered quickly, dresses swishing, dress shoes tapping impatiently.

Dolley was seated on the corner of the stage, feigning indifference. Men eyed her hungrily, despite the fact she was covered. James felt a twinge of anger from his spot on the other side of the stage, where Aaron was pacing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we're gonna play a little game. We've chosen a lovely lady, Ms. Dorothy Payne, although a few of you may know this beauty as Dolley. As you know, Ms. Dolley is a lonely lady, and it's never a completed party of mine unless I help someone get together, so here we go!~”

Dolley took a breath, lifting herself up and walking across the stage. A few women giggled, having played this game before at another party of Jefferson’s.

James watched as three men in particular took an interest in the game. 

“Ms. Payne, please take a seat.”

Thomas got up and extended his seat to the woman.

The men came closer.

Dolley sat, playing with her curls. She looked at the crowd and froze. Three pairs of eyes bore into her. She looked over at Aaron and mouthed ‘three’ before turning back to Thomas and smiling innocently.

“Oh, Mr. Jefferson, I just can't choose one. Three have been keeping my attention all night, I want to give them a try~”

The men grinned sleezily and James clenched his fist.

“By all means, darling, call them up. It's always fun to try new things,” Jefferson replied, playing his part to a T.

She stood, fixing her dress and walking to the end of the stage, staring at the men and beckoning them onto the stage. They followed her eagerly.

Thomas smiled warmly, taking a hold of the microphone again, humming into it.

“Are these the men, Ms. Payne?~”

“Yes, sir.”

Jefferson smiled and walked to the side of the stage, kneeling down and pressing a button. The lights turned off and people screamed.

 

Aaron turned to face the people on center stage, camera in hands. Lights came on on the stage. The crowd gasped as three security guards rushed from behind the stage and grabbed the men. Jefferson’s facade melted immediately.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is not the game you are so used to. No, this is a, ahem, social execution, if you will.”

Dolley walked over to Jefferson and he handed her the mic.

“These men have been harassing me all night, going so far as to touch me inappropriately while the others boxed me in so I couldn't escape.”

A resounding ‘boo’ echoed the room.

James had walked over and gotten their IDs at this point, handing them to Thomas.

“Did you invite these men?”

The party host shook his head and the crowd glared at the intruders.

“So,” began Thomas’ southern drawl,” We've got us some no good party goers. You guys know what we do to no good party goers?”

“I can take a guess,” Madison laughed mirthlessly.

The security guards took them to the door, kicking it open and tossing the men out. Madison and Jefferson threw the men’s wallets after them, along with their coats and shut the door, locking it.

The room exploded in applause and Jefferson bowed, forcing James to as well. They straightened back up and Thomas grinned, walking back on stage and turning the lights back on.

“Now, let's fucking party!”

Cheers erupted from the patrons.

\---

After hours of mindless dancing and drinking, James and Dolley found themselves meeting again, both surprisingly sober.

“I never got to thank you, before all hell broke loose with Jefferson’s party,” Dolley began.

James smiled sheepishly.

“Anyone would have done the same.”

“I doubt it, but the sentiment is there.”

James frowned.

“You think very little of people, don't you?”

“Not all people. I'm quite fond of you, stranger.”

The man blushed.

“ you are?”

“You helped me out of a bind that could have ended with ruined virtue and scars, of course I'm fond of you. You saved me.”

James blinked.

“O-oh.”

Dolley laughed.

“It also helps that you're cute as a button.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

“You're quite lovely,” he said after a moment.

The woman paused and smiled. “Oh?”

“I think you're quite lovely,” he repeated.

Dolley giggled.

“See, if men were gentle like you, maybe tonight wouldn't have been so eventful.”

“If men were like me, they'd be quiet and never say what they mean,” James mumbled.

Dolley raised a brow.

“You're cute.”

James looked up, confused.

“What?”

“You're sweet, and kind… I think it's cute.”

James blushed and Dolley giggled.

He chuckled back and soon their voices devolved into comfortable silence.

“Would you.. would you like to go out? Sometime?” James asked cautiously after a few moments of silence.

“Please,” Dolley responded with a small, barely-there laugh, as if she was afraid this was a joke. 

People didn't ask out widows.

“There's a seafood place down the street, they make good shrimp,” he suggested. 

Dolley smiled, taking his hand.

“That sounds lovely.”

Or maybe they did.


	17. Cooking+Baking for a party

Dolley flounced around the kitchen, hands covered in various spices, and occasionally flour, depending on what she was preparing. James was seated against the counter, leaning on it, rolling balls of dough, trying to keep his nails from indenting them and ruining the pretty picturesque quality. She was making something meaty and the smell had him salivating in his spot by the counter.

He always took over making bread while his wife made the main dish, helping with side dishes if he was needed, which most times he wasn’t. Dolley handled cooking, James baking. They had come to this agreement when James burned himself and was found swearing colorfully in the kitchen in their early college years. Dolley burnt a tray of pastries and gave up on baking after that, despite James encouraging her to continue it. She had shot back about him cooking and his own incident, and he’d quieted down on the subject.

The Madisons were usually the hosts to gracious, and sometimes ungracious, ergo Hamilton, guests. Tonight they were housing a few of James’ coworkers and Dolley’s eligible friends, and they had preparing all morning, dancing around each other, although not flawlessly. Once, James had been bumped and flour had been bumped from the bag and to his wife’s blouse. Once, Dolley had dropped a saucepan on James’ foot. Another time, they both turned at the same time and collided ungracefully.

It was a work in progress.

Soon enough, James was finished preparing the dough for the bread and placed it in the oven to bake, wandering over to see what his wife was doing. The woman was humming softly, swaying her hips and basting a rack of various types of meat, letting them marinate in the juices, seemingly in her own world. James wrapped his arms around her waist, listening to her heartbeat through her back.

Dolley jolted before relaxing, smiling softly, not that James could see it.

“Hello, love~”

“Bread is in the oven.”

“Is the lower shelf still on the lowest bar? I want to place the food in there as well.”

James pulled away, nodding.

Dolley grinned and pressed a warm, gentle kiss to her husband’s forehead, grabbing the edges of the pan and lifting the food before making her way to the oven, which James opened for her, stepping out of the way as she placed the meat carefully in it’s spot, withdrawing her hands and shutting the oven, wiping them down on her pantlegs. 

James let out a sigh. Dolley merely nodded in sated, similar understanding.

Keeping an eye on the time, James retrieved the bread, placing it in a bowl with a towel over it to retain the heat until the meat was done, helping his wife prepare side dishes. Were they trying to impress these people, he wondered absentmindedly as they whipped potatoes to a fluffy, edible state.

They finished making all the side by the time the main course of finished cooking, the kitchen having been filled with a delicious, succulent flavor for about an hour as the meat marinated in its juices and fat.

Dolley booped her husband’s nose, seeing as he was lost in thought again, eyes glazed over as he talked silently to himself, having a conversation in his head. He blinked back to reality, raising a brow. His wife merely giggled and kissed him softly.

“Lost in thought, my dear?”

“Yes, I apologize.”

“No need to apologize. May I ask you what you’re thinking about?”

“Just tonight.”

Dolley frowned.

“Something wrong with tonight, my love?”

“No, no, I was just thinking of the guests we need to entertain, and how to do so.”

“Spread laughter with your quick wit and humor,” Dolley suggested.

James set his bowl down, raising a brow.

“You know I save that for important guests only.”

His wife burst into laughter.

“Oh, you dog.”

James smiled cheekily and Dolley rolled her eyes.

“Are you saying my friends aren’t as important as your political interests,” she teased, knowing full and well what he meant.

“Yes, I am,” He teased back.

She slapped his wrist lightly, giggling as he withdrew it, raising a brow. The woman merely smiled and went to check the bread, making sure it was still at least somewhat warm, James taking her place in checking the meat.

James had just taken it out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. He checked his watch and chuckled mirthlessly at the impeccable timing Dolley’s friends always seemed to have. Better to be prompt than to be “fashionably late,” he figured. 

Dolley smiled and went to answer the door, her husband watching her go and taking a breath to steady himself. It was just a dinner party. He’d be fine.

Steeling his resolve, James put on a smile and went to set the table as Dolley led the guests to the main room, having them sit politely before going back to the kitchen to retrieve drinks.

And so began the rouse.


End file.
